User blog:Atlas Stratus/The Atlas of Awesome Songs: Everything Included Second Revision
I'm back, and I'll cover all songs in existence. For convenience, I'll provide YouTube links. As before, there is no real ranking; it'll be based on them personalities. On we go... Second Revision: Re-categorizing of 'Irritable' into 'Sociopathic', given recent developments. Hyper: Knife Party - Boss Mode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H588NOk-G8U (Note: YouTube version may not have bass. But if there is, it better be high.) To clarify, the genre of this is trap. I dunno how to elaborate further, but that's what it is, and please ignore the comment section, IT'S YOUTUBE ANYWAY. Now, this may not sound so hyper-ish (IRONY), but to me whenever it's played with some concurrent action it makes the action feel (and maybe even look) a lot more enjoyable (think those damned #MLG720BLAZESCOPE montages without the main content, and unrealistic flourishes of energy drink advertisements combined). Take for example: Studying without Boss Mode in background: Studying (Boring, dull, etc. Will probably be distracted by even a paper clip hitting the ground, or a random, even vaguely erotic thought.) Studying with Boss Mode: Studying like teh boss (Actually absorbing information!) But if listening to this without anything in particular to look at, my mind comes up with (as said) montages of random destruction, from Equilibrium gun-kata to Dishonoured assassination, obviously to the beat. And rhythmically ending fake lives obviously feels nice... (Also, apologies for the lack of actual hyperness, sometimes I like to sit in my library with a nice novella in one hand and a little cup of fine tea in the other. Oh, and a top hat on my head, of course.) Default: Hands Like Houses - Introduced Species https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe3vmzBArxE Yes, I have been going on about this song for a long time, but only because I really like it. The band made the song with the intention of letting people accept their individuality with this song (it is confirmed, just Google it). I don't know about others, but it makes sense to me - funny that I used to take the lyrics like some kind of metaphorical claptrap. To help you understand, I advise you take the lyrics into the context of common (pop?) culture. The backing guitars and drums are strong, but not overly intense. And the vocalist's voice, I can only say matches the sound really nicely, being rough enough for rock but not so much that it becomes raspy. Similar to L, this song gives me a slight network-y hallucination, only far more like Ender's Game (more movie analogies, wooo). Greater speed, more focused and detailed stuff to piece together, etc. (Actually I haven't even watched Ender's Game, what am I talking about...) Also, I have observed that these descriptions are somewhat lacking...but I don't know how to express my like for these songs too well... Sociopathic: Simon Viklund - Breath of Death http://youtu.be/7SKB6HKJnwQ (Note: Default will be taking the reins here. Sociopaths aren't exactly expressive.) Admittedly, I bought into this at first because of some pop culture (yes, I am not immune, especially when games are involved). A primer: This song is like a tribute to the Hotline Miami series. It's about ultraviolence and fatalistic goals. Protagonist of HLM1 is eventually classified as a sociopath. End of primer. Probably due to that, I associated this sing to sociopathy. However, this is one distinct cause. The other is the realisation of how I handled confrontations. Hard to say when living in a rather controlled society like SG, but I did find that I handle issues differently now than then. Instead of feeling angsty and such in unfavorable scenarios, I now feel nothing. It's this nothingness - the end justifies the means, ethics are flimsy limitations, etc. - that defines sociopaths' manner of problem solving. I think. Cut a corner, deduced I became sociopathic when problems arise. At least those of a more physical nature. And then, I connected this song to that, Lo and behold, this became Atlas-material. There's just a bit more to this too. When I listen to this through earphones, there will be this rasping, grating sensation caused by the bass in the center of my head. It's fully intentional - otherwise the guy wouldn't have put it up for sale - but the grating never fails to fire up my fight-or-flight instincts lightly. I once caught a bus moving from a bus stop via loud banging and endured a lecture afterward without any hint of guilt or satisfaction thanks to this song. I think that's enough proof for me. Fourth: The Word Alive - Entirety https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlwDsIQ9Ke8 I think you've seen this song before, yes? Only because of the lyrics, they speak to me. When used in the context of speaking to someone I actually want to be with, this song cuts ridiculously deep...with my absolute lack of trust and emotion. Entrusting someone with their - our - future, when I hardly trust someone with my pencils. The intensity of the music only adds to the impact... I actually cry when I listen to this. Sometimes, the repressed emotions surge forth and overload me with some pain. That's the only way I can describe it.. But at the same time, just as the lyrics give me pain, they also give me hope. Hope that I can unchain the emotions, believe in others (who may believe in me when I can't), that one day I can at least be a person with few meaningful relationships, instead of none at all. It will be hard, but to me, this song embodies the entirety of my will to break out of the emotionless, trustless stereotype and...... (AtlasStratus.exe has unexpectedly ended.) Category:Blog posts